Second chances
by Missus Sunstreaker 3143
Summary: What happens when six youths are given a second chance as younglings by Primus himself? How do they survive as they find themselves in the middle of a war that was never theirs? And who will find them first? Autobots or Decepticons?
1. Chapter 1

Iris looked over at her twin sister who lay next to her. Their father had not been merciful tonight. Isis had done nothing to set him off but to their father it did not matter. The first blow from his fist had sent her to the floor with a sharp cry of pain. Iris had run in from the kitchen and immediately ran for her twin. Iris took the next blow as she tried to shield her twin. however they soon where where cowering as their father ripped off his belt and with an eerie whistle the belt struck them tearing through their clothes and skin. Iris immediately held her twin tight as they cowered in the corner trying to shield each other trying to muffle their screams as the belt bite into their skin repeatedly. Little did they know that in a realm beyond them their cries were heard. An as they lay there after their father had passed out they found themselves washed in a white light and vanished before they could even cry out in alarm.

Across the street a young medical student clenched her fists in anger as she heard the faint cries of pain. Cassie had called child services countless times and still the twin girls were under the tyranny of their own father. A resolve to rescue and help the girls filled her heart and a desperate plea for her to be of some use to them. A plea that was heard and was answered as in a flash of white as Cassie vanished from sight.

Not far in a neighboring town three youths lay on their backs in a local park. Marie the daughter of an Air force fighter pilot dreamed of soaring in the skies above her to be above all the problems in life and fly to her hearts content, where as the two boys Aidan and James both dreamed of making a difference in their world to protect those they cared for. They had both been taking MMA and Shotokhan karate in hopes of getting into the military one day after they had graduated school. In all three hearts they yearned for a freedom they did not know. A freedom to choose the paths they yearned for. In a realm beyond them Primus smiled and in a flash of white they too were pulled into his realm. A realm where the younglings would have a second chance to fulfill all they could be.

**Hey guys this is an idea ive been playing with for awhile. please let me know wat you think id love to hear from any readers! Review please!**


	2. Chapter 2

Primus smiled as he observed the 6 humans before him all were in a deep sleep. He decided it was time to change that. With a snap of his fingers the humans began to wake. He watched in sadness as Iris the oldest twin snapped into awareness with the reflexes of a born solider. He watched as she realized she was healed nothing left but faint scars on her body than at her fear as she realized she was in unfamiliar surroundings. As the other younglings around her woke she immediately curled herself around her still groggy twin. It was in silent amusement as he watched the young medic wake with a yelp looking around wildly before noticing the twins. "What the.. Where...Is everyone okay?" Isis looked at Cassie dryly before saying "you ask if complete strangers are okay before figuring out if you are?"

Cassie blushed before she could answer Primus made himself known. "I see you are all awake now." At his sudden appearance the other three younglings including the two young mechs made a defensive formation the two twins being in the middle as they had yet to gain their footing. However as he came closer the twins quickly got to there feet standing shoulder to shoulder as they faced him.

One of the mechs Aidan spoke up for the group "Who are you? Why did you bring us here?" He noticed that James the other mech just nodded silently backing up his friend. Whereas the other femme Maria had moved closer to the young medic.

Primus looked over them and nodded to himself. "I brought you here so you might all have a second chance at life, to make a difference and perhaps to help end a war between my creations." As they absorbed this information a small voice spoke up sounding close to wonder.

"You mean we can be free?" Primus looked at Isis who was looking full of hope

"Yes child you will be." Isis and Iris looked at each other before nodding and saying in unison "We'll help."

As predicted the medic jumped forward "I can help with any injuries."

The last three looked at each other before saying "We will help as well. We never had much in our old lives anyway."

Primus nodded before saying "You'll need to change how you look of course."

"Change how?" Isis asked uneasily

Primus smiled before crouching down and saying "Step forward child and ill show you."

Isis looked at her twin before Iris said "Can we both go at ounce?"

Inwardly Primus smiled at the two twins before nodding. Immeadialty they stepped forward till they stood in front of him away from the others. Primus touched each of their hearts before filling them with his power and changing their forms. Isis and Iris gasped as they opened their eyes stunned to suddenly be so tall. He heard the others gasp in amazement, for before him now stood two nearly identical twin femme seekers. Both were nearly pure black the only color being the celtic knotwork that decorated their frames. Iris's were a deep red while Isis's were more of a fire red. On both their wings etched in silver were the Autobot symbol. Where their protoform showed through it shone a bright liquid silver.

As the twins examined their new bodies with interest. Primus spoke "My creations are called cybertronians. You have Seekers which is ones that have a jet capability such as the twins do know. Then you have Grounders or ones with an ground based alt mode such as a car. You also have what we call triple changers. They have a flight mode and a ground mode as well as your regular bi-pedal mode. In some rare cases you will have cybertronians that are capable of transforming into a beast or animal mode." He watched as they all nodded before looking thoughtful. it was than that Aidan ounce again spoke up. "Do we choose what we want to be?" Primus nodded saying "Yes you may most of the Autobots except for a few are ground based mech and femmes while the Decpeticons are mainly made up of seekers."

Aidan nodded before stepping forward saying "I wish to be a seeker so I can help best with air support. Perhaps we can even out the playing field a bit between the Cons and Bots." Maria jumped forward saying "Me too! I love to fly this will be awesome!"

James spoke up quietly "I think i would prefer to keep my feet on the ground I've never been one for flying." Primus nodded before looking at Cassie. She had remained quiet before saying "I think id like to be a triple-changer that way i have the knowledge on how to treat both ground and air-based mechs and femmes."

Primus chuckled before nodding and saying "If you are ready than step forward." They all looked at each other before stepping forward one by one they all gasped in shock as he touched them over their hearts and his power rushed through their bodies.

Soon before him stood Two seekers a grounder and one triple changer.

Aidan was now a tall and lithe cobalt blue seeker his wings were edged in silver like the twins his autobot symbol was on his wings in silver. He gave his wings a few experimental twitches before nodding satisfied. James was now a bright silver grounder with wings for feet his autobot symbol was in black displayed proudly on his chest. A sudden squeal of excitement had them spinning around only to chuckle as the saw a now transformed pristine white F-22 Raptor with gold designs on her wings and a gold Autobot symbol on her wings. "This is so cool!" Maria squealed. An ice blue femme watched her in amusement her frame was lined with silver and on her chest a Autobot symbol done in silver as well as a small medic symbol done in pure white on the side of her helm.

Primus smiled as he watched them before saying " You'll need new names as well."

He looked them over critically before pointing at Isis Your name shall be Blackember." moving to her twin he stated "you will be Firebrand." the twins nodded smiling their optics shining at their new over at Aidan he said "You will be known as Skyhunter." Skyhunter nodded calmly Primus pointed to James "You will be Quicksilver." Quicksilver nodded a small smile on his faceplates he than turned towards Cassie. "You shall go by Iceblade." Iceblade grinned delighted before turning towards Maria who was currently doing barrel rolls over their helms. "You shall be Starfilght from now on." Starflight landed in front of him before tackling him in a hug as a thank you before stepping back next to Iceblade.

Primus suddenly sobered catching the attention of everyone as his smile faded. "Younglings i have a mission for you, one you may not like. If i were to suddenly drop you on cybertron in one big group it could raise suspicion and mistrust. it would be wiser to split you up. Your back story will be that your creators hid you all away before the attacks on the youth sectors which is how you all survived. You all grew up together till you were old enough to fight before traveling together to Iacon to join the other Autobots. However you were ambushed on the way. Two of you must be captured while the other four will escape and regroup. They will than escape to Iacon to form a rescue team and go after the two who were caught. In this way you can avoid suspicion and be trusted."

They all nodded before Firebrand said "Me and my twin can be captured we have the best chance of surviving any torture." BlackEmber nodded somberly her optics suddenly serious. To their Surprise Skyhunter refused "No i can't let you be hurt I can go." Firebrand snarled before saying "No the others need you to lead them me and Ember know what we are doing we have the best chance at survival. Our father tortured us for years we can stand a little more." It was here she smiled sadly "Its the least we can do for new found friends." To everyone's surprise Iceblade spoke up. "Its true they have the best chance besides we can rescue them quickly with help from the others so they will not be there long." Skyhunter's wings drooped in defeat before nodding reluctantly. Starflight leapt forward and hugged both twins before backing up. "See you soon than." The twins smiled before they all turned to Primus as SkyHunter nodded and said "We are ready." Primus nodded saying "Good luck younglings." Than with a clap of thunder they were gone.

**Hey guys here is the next chapter. Hopefully you like it i wasnt quite sure how to write it but im satisfied with it lol please let me know what you think any tips and ideas are welcome! Review please! Thanks!**


End file.
